OBJECTIVES: (a) To develop methods of synthesis of specific small-carborane fragments and organoboron hybride ions for incorporation into biologically active compounds which selectively localize at certain centers in living systems. (b) To prepare boron metabolites for 1. cancerous tumor cell destruction, 2. study of the mechanisms of hypertensive activity, of antifugal action, and of certain coronary dilatory action. (c) A study of bonding and structure in cage boron compounds.